The tale of the Prewitt pendant
by B. Weasley
Summary: Always trust your instincts when it comes to the Weasley twins. Ginny wished she'd remember that.


**Enter for the Quidditch League Competition - Round 4 - Appleby Arrows - Beater 2**

**Prompt:** "Uh … no, thanks. No snip snip." Bob's Burgers

**Optional prompts used:** 4\. [quote] 'I reserve actual terror for only the most special of occasions.' — Monstress, Marjorie Liu & Sana Takeda; 8. [object] Pendant

**Word count: **_1.190_

* * *

_**The tale of the Prewitt pendant**_

Ginny Weasley knew better than trust in her brothers; she knew they were the biggest duo of twins pranksters since her deceased uncles. But they never include her in anything, so what is the worst that can happen? She really needed to think better about this.

Fred and George are home from their first year at Hogwarts and had so many stories to share, that isn't really Ginny's fault that she was attracted to them like a moth by light; the twins had a joyful personality after all.

"I don't get it; why Ron couldn't join us? Or even Percy?" Ginny asked her brothers all the while following them outside.

"Because you always were our favourite," Fred started to say.

"And Ron could get easily scared and Percy doesn't know what is fun unless it bite him in the butt," George completed, winking in her direction which made her giggle. She really loved her brothers.

"Ok, I guess here is fine; Mum won't find us here and neither Percy to rats us out," George said sitting on the grass with Fred sitting on his side.

"Here? But why here? Right outside Dad's shed? Are you sure?" Ginny asked, a little nervous after all, fidgeting her feet on the grass.

"It's the least obvious place and nobody comes here, especially in a day like this," Fred answered, looking at the grey clouds on the sky.

"Oh… okay," Ginny said, reluctantly sitting on George's other side, an action that made a devious smirk appears on the faces of the twins.

"Okay Gin, are you ready to hear the story about this little object right here?" Fred asked, taking a pendant from his pocket and showing to her.

"What? You two took this from Mum's jewellery box? Are you guys crazy? She is going to kill you two!" Ginny screeched, almost lifting from the ground. "And she will think that I helped!"

"Oh, relax will you? Mum doesn't know nothing about this, and besides, we will return to her before supper ok? You are more relaxed now?" Fred asked, trying to not let his little sister see his frustration.

"I guess… but if she ever finds out about this, I didn't have anything to do with this ok? You two need to promises this to me," Ginny said looking at Fred and George.

"Yeah, we promises; Weasley Twins Honour", Fred and George said at the same time, which means they are serious about this. This made Ginny relax a little.

"Now that we already discussed this problem, it's time to tell Ginny about the cursed Prewitt pendant," George started to say but Ginny interrupted him.

"WHAT?! CURSED?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Ginny all but screamed and got up so fast that she even got unbalanced.

"Relax Gin Gin, I reserve actual terror for only the most special of occasions; this is just a nice little story," Fred said dismissing her attack.

"A horror story, but a nice one; you'll like I'm sure," George replied, smirking like the little bastard he is.

"A horror story? About this pendant?" Ginny asked a little wary. "How could this be possible if this is a family heritage?"

"Well everything is possible in this family Gin Gin, and it's time that you discover the story about this pendant; you know that Mum wants to give to you when you marry someone, right?" Fred asked, looking to his sister.

"I don't think I want this if it's really cursed," Ginny answered looking a little pale and trying not to look to the pendant in George's hand.

"Oh, you'll do just fine; when the pendant is used by a girl with Prewitt blood nothing happens, just bring good luck to her…" George started to say.

"But if a male with Prewitt blood tries to use this, everything could happen; he could start to bleed so bad that he will die from blood loss…" Fred continued looking a little mischief while Ginny pale even more.

"Or he could receive some big black marks in his skin who will spur fur in no time…" George said, looking mischief like his twin.

"That are stories about some that went insane just with the thought of using this little pendant, you know? Just to look at this," Fred said pointing to the pendant in his brother's hand.

"Yeah, and there are other stories that tell that a distant cousin of Mum tried to give to his fiancée and both he and the girl started to act like animals, just because she wasn't a Prewitt by blood," George said, trying to stifle a laughter.

"Maybe he gain claws and start to act like an animal and attack little girls that are so impressive with her twin brothers that believe in everything they say," Fred finished his sentence unable to control the laughter that struggled to escape.

"WHAT?!" Ginny screeched which made the twins lose their composure and started to roll with laughter, what made his sister got up and look at them with a scowl in her face. "You two think you are so funny don't you? What will happen if I tell Mum that you two messed with her jewellery box?"

"You won't tell her because if you say something to her you will be incriminating yourself too and I bet that you don't want this," George said with a twinkle in his eyes, knowing well enough that his sister won't do anything like that.

"Ugh, I knew I should have trust my instincts and never come here with you two, you just want to laugh at me," Ginny whined to her brothers.

"Of course not Gin Gin! You really are our favourite, and we missed you while we are at Hogwarts," Fred said, wiping his eyes from the joyful tears. "Besides, now you can help us to prank little Ronniekins; I bet he will start to cry and run to Mum."

"Oh this will be spectacular! Do you want to help Ginny?" George asked, with that maniac twinkle in his eyes that Ginny knew means just one thing: trouble.

"This is going to be epic! We just need this pendant and some fur, maybe some tree barks, and…" Fred got up and started to look to his Dad's shed for something to use. "A scissor! Oh this is going to be good."

"And we could use the scissor to help him to disentangle himself from the ropes" George said, getting up and walking in the direction of his brother. Ginny knew that this was the time that she needs to leave. When they started to talk about ropes, it's time to go.

"Uh … no, thanks. No snip snip. I guess I'll help Mum with supper," Ginny said, leaving the twins with their plan.

Even when she was walking away from them, she still could hear them talking about the prank they want to play in their brother. She knew that she should have trusted her instincts, but she love the twins and their antics. Maybe she could help distracted her mother so they won't be punished. It's the Weasley way, after all.


End file.
